Mourning
by The Ace Mind
Summary: A different take on the silent voice. What if Nishimiya Shouko died? What if Shoya Ishida didn't make it in time to save her? Cover is not mine, taken from the bluray cover. I'm new at this so please go easy on me XD. I just tried my hand on it since this was recommended to improve my writing skills.
1. 2 years after

I remember that night so vividly,

It was like it happened yesterday.

That night...

when you went away.

It was summer that day.

A few months after your grandmother died.

I did my best to keep you spirits up.

You still blamed yourself for what happened to me, but I know that everything was because of my actions alone.

It was the fireworks festival that night, the night sky was lit up by bright stars that night. You said you wanted to go home, even before the fireworks went off.

Leaving with a "I have things to do."

How foolish am I to believe you.

How stupid was I to not see the pain in your eyes.

The pain that you hide.

I went to your house. Your sister wanted me to grab her camera.

When I entered your house. That's when I saw, the most horrific thing in my life.

You were there, with tears dripping on your face, standing on top of the balcony. Ready to jump, to end your life.

I frantically tried to run to you, to hold you, to stop you, to save you.

But why? Why would I, in the most crucial moment, trip and fall.

It was painful, I think my knees got scraped.

But I scrambled to get up and reach you.

But alas, I was too late. You have already leaped. I reached out to you. But my hands didn't make it.

All I could do at that time was blankly stare. As you, the person I loved, fell to their death.

That was 2 years ago today, I haven't forgotten about you.

I always think, what would've happened if I made you stay?

If I reached you in time?

Would you be here with me? By my side?

This is just the lament of the one you left behind.

I pray that in your next life, it may not be like this one. But I also pray, that in the next life we may meet again.

So I can say to you, face to face, that I shoya ishida, am deeply in love with you, Nishimiya-san.


	2. Rewrite

I remember what happened vividly,

Like it was yesterday.

That night...

was the darkest night of my life

It was summertime,

Barely a few months after your grandmother died.

I did my best to take your mind off it, sometimes I asked myself if maybe, I was trying a bit too hard.

But what could I do?

You still blamed yourself for what happened to me, although I know that what happened was all because of my actions alone.

It was the fireworks festival that, the sky was filled with stars that lit up the night. You said you wanted to go home, even before the fireworks went off.

Taking your leave, simply saying "I have things to do."

How senseless was I to believe you.

How foolish was I to not notice the pain in your eyes.

The pain that you hid.

I went to your house. Your sister asked me to grab her camera for her.

When I entered your house. That's when I saw, the most horrific thing in my life.

I saw you, standing there, on top of the balcony. Tears streaming down your face.

I frantically tried to reach you, to hold you, to stop you, to save you, to confess my love for you.

But why? Why would I, in the most crucial moment, trip and fall.

It was p, I think my knees got scraped.

Still I scrambled to get up and ran to you.

But I was too late. You have already jumped. I try to reach out to you. But you slipped out of my grasp.

All I could do at that time was blankly stare. Despondent, forlorn as you, the person I loved, fell to their death.

It was summer but it felt as cold as the winter nights.

2 years have passed since that night but you're still stuck in my mind

I always found my self contemplating, how different would it be? If I made you stay?

If I was able to reach you in time? And stop you from taking your life.

Would you be here with me? By my side?

Alas, this is just the senseless musings of someone who was left behind.

I hope that in your next life, it would not be like this one. May it be filled with happiness and joy that you deserved.

But I also wish that we may meet again.

So that once and for all I would be able to face you and say, that I, Shoya Ishida, am deeply in love with you, Nishimiya.


End file.
